With the advancement of wearable devices, methods and apparatuses for performing an input or authentication using biometric technologies such as fingerprint, iris, and facial recognition are being developed. Input or authentication using biometric technologies not only provides higher security than when using conventional passwords or code patterns but also facilitates user inputs.
In particular, among biometric signals, brainwaves may vary depending on movement of muscles near a user's eyes as well as his or her emotional state or concentration level. Thus, a biometric device may detect a user's current state such as his or her concentration level or emotional state based on measured brainwaves and perform biometric tasks according to the detected current state.
As described above, biometric devices may receive a user input by simply measuring brainwaves without requiring a user's action to perform a specific task, thereby providing more user convenience.